1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for controlling an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the flight path of an aircraft.
2. Background
A parafoil is a non-rigid airfoil. A parafoil typically has cell structures inflated by air moving across the parafoil. The air causes the parafoil to have a shape, such as a cross-section of a wing. A parafoil is typically attached to an object. For example, a parafoil may be attached to an aircraft, a vehicle, or some other suitable type of object.
Parafoils may be used in performing a number of activities, such as, for example, cargo drops. For example, a number of components may be used with a parafoil to deliver a payload to a location. These components may include, for example, electric motor actuators, a computer, navigation control software, a global positioning system, and/or other suitable types of components. These components, along with the parafoil, may be referred to as an air platform.
An air platform may have electric motor actuators connected to a parafoil by lines. The electric motor actuators may be attached to a structure on which a payload is located or may be directly attached to the payload. These electric motor actuators may be controlled by a computer, navigation control software, and/or a global positioning system to control the flight path of the payload towards a target location.
The weight of these components, along with the weight of the payload, may affect the amount of time and the distance that the air platform can travel with the payload. Depending on the use, the weight may be greater than desired. The weight of the air platform may cause undesirable constraints on the size and design of the parafoil, as well as the other components for the air platform.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.